Glacius
by EireneHarmonia
Summary: Elsa Arendelle! "Oh, you're a bright child with such great potential for greatness", said the Sorting Hat. "Alright I sort you in: RAVENCLAW!" "Jackson Overland!" The hat barely touched his head before it cried - and the Sorting Hat is never wrong. Jack x Elsa. Hogwarts AU. Story told in 100 word drabbles.
1. First Year - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **First Year: Part 1**

Elsa waited with her mother, father, and younger sister on Platform 9¾ for the Hogwarts Express to depart.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure," Elsa replied.

"Well, your mother was in Hufflepuff and I was sorted into Ravenclaw. But no matter what house, Elsa, we are proud of you all the same."

"Thank you, Papa."

"Look, the train is going to leave. Have fun at school, sweetheart!"

"I will. Bye, Mama, bye Anna!"

Just as Elsa found an empty compartment, the door burst open.

"Hi! I'm Jack Overland. Can I sit here?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Here we go! The beginning of a new story! I jumped on the Hogwarts AU for Jelsa... but... I just couldn't help it! After seeing so many amazing pictures of this online, I had to go and write a story about it.

I hope you guys will join me on this journey! The story is completely written out and finished and I'll be posting a chapter a day until it is done so here we go!

Until next time!

 **Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	2. First Year - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **First Year: Part 2**

The boy named Jack Overland was very charismatic as he enthusiastically talked about his sister, his family, and that he was a Muggle-born wizard. Elsa listened intently, adding quiet remarks of her own.

She told about her pure-blood family and that she also had a younger sister.

When the Trolley came, Elsa bought several Chocolate Frogs and Jack decided on three Pumpkin Pasties on Elsa's recommendation. She shared her sweets with him, telling him about the famous witches and wizards on the cards. When the train arrived at Hogwarts, the two first-years parted ways, promising to meet at the feast.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here is Part 2!

 **Author's Comments:** For those of you who care to read, this section would be for explanations for things, because 100 words is not enough to explain all my thoughts and ideas.

I made Elsa's family pure-blood because she is royalty in canon. Jack is Muggle-born because according to _Rise of the Guardians_ , the Man in the Moon gave him his powers, and this sort of fits him better. In addition to the fact that he is Muggle-born, I'm going to suspect that he doesn't know much about the Wizarding World either yet.

Thank you to:

 **AurelianRebels, Miki Fubuki, Lemniscato,** and **Guest** for reviewing!

 **AurelianRebels:** Luna and Neville didn't end up together though did they... much to my disappointment. There aren't a lot of inter-house pairings were there?

 **Miki Fubuki:** When we get to the chapter about the Sorting Ceremony, I'll give my explanation on why I believe Jack should be in Gryffindor.

 **Lemniscato:** Hey! It's super nice to have your support here too! Thank you!

 **Guest:** I hope you enjoy reading it! And I hope I break a couple more cliches.

Until next time!

Please follow, favourite, and review!

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	3. First Year - Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **First Year: Part 3**

"Elsa Arendelle!" cried the headmaster. The 11-year-old girl stood, shakily making her way towards the front of the Great Hall. She sat down on the stool, gripping the sides of the chair anxiously as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

 _"_ _Oh, you're a bright child with such great potential for greatness,"_ said the Sorting Hat " _Alright."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

She breathed, smiling as her new house clapped and cheered, first-years introducing themselves to her when she walked to her house-table.

"Jackson Overland!"

The boy nearly ran to the stool, and the hat barely touched his head before it cried:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Details for if I get into the English writing course come this week. Guys. Guys. I'm scared. Hug me.

 **Author's Comments:** So now, I should explain why I put Jack in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin as most people would believe he's in. Jack does not display the major characteristic traits of a Slytherin. Slytherin's main traits are cunning, resourcefulness, self-preservation, and desire for power, none of which really apply to Jack. Gryffindor's personality traits, however, such as bravery, courage, honour, and nerve fit Jack so much better. **danieltruong1917** argues that Jack should be Slytherin because he is he is mischievous and cold. However, both Fred and George were also troublemakers but they were Sorted in Gryffindor. And though Slytherin's element is water and therefore ice and snow, it's not a good enough reason to Sort Jack into the house.  
Now, as we introduce more characters into the story, there will be Slytherins who are...not so good. But I am not Sorting these characters into Slytherin because all evil characters in _Harry Potter_ are Slytherins. But rather because these are the traits that House Slytherin possesses. I, myself, was Sorted into Slytherin by Pottermore. So, I got nothing against them. Go Slytherins go!  
Elsa, at first, I wanted to Sort into Hufflepuff, but she tends to display the traits of Ravenclaw more. And I don't think anyone is going to argue with me on that.  
Wow that was long...My author's comments are longer than the chapter. Oi.

Thank you to:

 **danieltruong1917, AurelianRebels** for reviewing!

 **danieltruong1917:** I hope you get my reasoning for Sorting Jack into Gryffindor now.

 **AurelianRebels:** If you go onto Pottermore, I think J.K. Rowling added more information on who Luna and Neville ended up marrying. It's kind of interesting to see.

Until next time!

 **Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	4. First Year - Part 4

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **First Year: Part 4**

"Hey, Elsa!" Jack cried, greeting her the next morning in the courtyard.

"Hello, Jack," she replied, closing the book in her lap.

"Guess we're both in different houses, huh?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends," Elsa replied.

"Friends," Jack repeated with a soft smile, "Right, well, friend, why don't we go check out some clubs? I heard that there was a Dueling Club – "

"We haven't even had our first Charms class and you already want to join a Dueling Club?"

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"You are definitely a Gryffindor."

"The Sorting Hat is never wrong."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The details still haven't come about my enrollment in the course... I wake up each day in fear until I know. Ack. Another chapter though!

 **Author's Comments:** I got nothing really to explain? I just wanted a scene to exemplify Jack's and Elsa's main traits in accordance to their houses. That and, developing their friendship is important (and difficult to do in 100-words).

Thank you to:

 **danieltruong1917, Miki Fubuki, Guest #1, Lemniscato, AurelianRebels, 12, Guest #2, Furiyan,** and **hannahan12** for reviewing!

 **danieltruong1917:** =D Glad that my explanation made sense.

 **Miki Fubuki:** I haven't read that many Hogwarts AUs with Rapunzel and Hiccup yet, if there are any good ones, it would be nice if you would recommend me some. Anyway, I see Rapunzel in House Hufflepuff, but I sort of see Hiccup in Gryffindor (look at Hermione!).

 **Guest #1:** Exactly. EXACTLY. You get me, Guest #1. And eventually, as we meet more characters in the story, you'll see where I end up putting Anna and Kristoff.

 **Lemniscato:** I like Jack in Gryffindor too, though the colours of red and yellow clash terribly with his eyes and hair. =P

 **AurelianRebels:** THANK YOU.

 **12:** We are all entitled to our own opinions. I love House Slytherin, and I wouldn't mind Jack as an addition to the house, but... alas.

 **Guest #2:** No problem! Glad to be of help.

 **Furiyan:** Yay! You agree! And Hans, yep. YEP.

 **hannahan16:** Unfortunately, hannahan16, Glacius is a story written in 100-word-chapters. So, chapters will not be getting longer. At least I'll be updating everyday?

Until tomorrow!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	5. First Year - Part 5

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **First Year: Part 5**

The pair became close friends as the year went-by. Elsa was one of the top students in her year, often helping Jack study for his exams. Jack, however, became reputable by other means. He caused almost as much trouble as Peeves the Poltergeist did.

Christmas came and went with gifts from each other. Elsa got him a jar of No-Melt Ice-Cream and Jack got her a box of Hunnydukes Best Chocolate. They both went home for the holidays, but not before Jack somehow arranged for a school-wide snowball-fight that even got the teachers involved.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa!"

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : GUYS. GUYS. I GOT INTO THE ENGLISH COURSE. This is happening! AH! Thanks for your support everyone! It's because you guys like what I write that I continue.

 **Author's Comments:** So in the Harry Potter novels, I love how there is always this short scene about the Christmas presents. It really immerses me into the world, I wanted to have that in this story too. In addition to that, I wanted to show off Jack's playful nature and his charisma by involving the teachers as well.

Thank you to:

 **Miki Fubuki, Furiyan, Guest #1,** and **K. MiKO12**

for reviewing!

 **Miki Fubuki:** I find it odd that a lot of highschool and Hogwarts AU like to incoporate characters from _How To Train Your Dragon_ and other Disney movies, but they don't really add in a lot of characters from _Rise of the Guardians_. What about Tooth, Sandy, North, Bunnymund, and Pitch?

 **Furiyan:** I hate to break it to you, Furiyan. But Neville Longbottom is in Gryffindor. Ahaha. But, I totally understand. Hufflepuff's main traits is not bravery but loyalty. However, Cedric Diggory clearly demonstrated courage and bravery.  
I can totally see Hiccup Hat Stalling just like Harry Potter did. So really, Hiccup could probably choose his own house and considering that he comes from a line of vikings that would probably all end up sorted into Gryffindor, Hiccup will probably choose Gryffindor as well.

 **Guest #1** : I am glad you enjoy it. But unfortunately, the chapters are only 100-words long exactly. _Glacius_ is a story told in drabbles. But... I update everyday?

 **12:** I like to be a little different. =P So, this is my first attempt at making this story a little more unique?

Till tomorrow!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	6. First Year - Finale

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **First Year: Finale**

Year-end finals came quickly, and Elsa began to prepare. Jack, however, needed coaxing before he actually studied. He excelled in DADA, Flying (he was on the Quidditch team), and Transfiguration. But History of Magic and Potions bored him. Elsa on the other hand, was brilliant in everything theory and knowledge based, but she was timid with her wand – especially after some minor disasters.

But, with Jack's encouragement and under Elsa's tutelage, they both did outstanding jobs on their exams.

With the arrival of the summer months, the pair parted with promises of many owl-delivered-letters.

"See you next year!"

"See you!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is the end of Jack and Elsa's first year at Hogwarts! And here we go onto the second! The romantic tensions probably will take a while to develop considering I wanted to spend some time developing their friendship and introducing the conflict at hand. Each year would have approximately 4 - 7 parts with a Finale.

 **Author's Comments:** DADA, for those to might not know, is the short hand for 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'. I always imagined Jack as having a good grasp on the more "hands-on" learning processes and Elsa would be a little more frightened of things because of a couple mistakes she made before she started going to Hogwarts. Perhaps she froze a couple things and started a couple snowstorms inside of the house. So she's a bit more careful with the use of her wand than Jack would be.  
Oh! I forgot to explain the title of the story. 'Glacius' is a freezing charm that conjures ice. I thought it was a clever name for a Hogwarts AU story. =D

Thanks to:

 **Lemniscato, Furiyan, and AurelianRebels**

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **Lemniscato:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's the little things like these that I really love to write about, the minor details, but I think it makes the story.

 **Furiyan** : It's okay! I had to go back and do a bit more research before I started writing this story, just to make sure I have the correct info. Yay! Four snowflakes! =D

 **AurelianRebels:** Thanks for the congrats! It's a Creative Writing English course, it's focuses on teaching the skills for writing literary fiction (not genre fiction that I am so used to writing). It's more of a workshop sort of class where the students write and critique on their classmates work. It's going to be an intense writing course, I can tell you that much. Ahaha.

Until tomorrow!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	7. Second Year - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Second Year: Part 1**

Elsa's return to Hogwarts involved bittersweet goodbyes from Anna and her parents and the excitement in returning to school.

The Start-of-the-Term Feast at the Ravenclaw table was a quiet affair until Jack interrupted, sitting beside his platinum-blonde friend as though he belonged there. He made himself at home, chatting with Elsa and the surrounding students cheerfully.

The Ravenclaws shuffled over for the odd Gryffindor, as if his presence at their table was common (which it was).

Elsa listened to the conversations, reaching for the plate of chocolate éclairs with the feeling that this was going to be a good year.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Here we go! Another!

Until tomorrow!

 **Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	8. Second Year - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Second Year: Part 2**

Jack met Aster Bunnymund in Gryffindor and the pair became quick friends/arch-nemeses. Together they met a jolly Ravenclaw named North Saint-Nick and a couple Hufflepuffs: Sanderson Mansnoozie, Toothiana Tand-Fé, and Kristoff Bjorgman.

So then their little group of two had expanded to become a group of six.

Elsa was meeting with Jack and their friends for an essay-writing session in the library today.

"Glad you made it," Jack greeted, "I thought you abandoned us in your brilliance."

"Oh, stop with your sarcasm, Jack," Elsa replied, smacking him with a book, "Let's get started?"

"Of course, Your Royal Highness – Hey! Ow!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here is another chapter, guys!

 **Author's Comments:** And here we introduce the Guardians as students, Bunnymund, North, Sanderson, and Toothiana are all older than Jack and Elsa by two years. Kristoff is their age. The names for the characters are their original names from _The Guardians of Childhood._ Only Toothiana's last name, Tand-Fé, comes from the northern Europe tradition and old word for tooth fee.

Thank you to:

 **Lemniscato, Miki Fubuki, and Whimsical Acumen**

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **Lemniscato:** I totally understand you though. I find the idea of the Ravenclaw table knowing that is always this strange, little Gryffindor sitting at their table totally normal super cute. I am glad you liked it!

 **Miki Fubuki:** I like that idea though too, having the Guardians as Jack's family and childhood friends. But, I decided to have them as actual students and classmates in this Alternative Universe. And thank you so much for your faith and support in me!

 **Whimsical Acumen:** Thanks for agreeing with me. =D I am glad that you are enjoying my writing thus far! Enjoy!

Until next chapter!

 _Please follow, favourite, and review!_

Cordially,  
 **Eirene**


	9. Second Year - Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Second Year: Part 3**

They went to watch the first Quidditch matches of the season.

Both Jack and Aster were on the Gryffindor team, Jack with the position of Seeker and Aster as a Chaser.

There was a Beater from Slytherin's team that was purposefully aggressive towards Jack: Hans Westergaard.

Jack was nearly struck in the head by a Bludger, but he managed to evade the ball.

Elsa watched with a smile as the lanky boy flinted around the field, standing on his oddly-crooked-broom to race after the Snitch, catching it and winning the match.

Elsa and North were the only Ravenclaws who cheered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter!

 **Author's Comments:** And here we introduce another character, this time, an antagonist of sorts. Hans Westergaard isn't going to be the main antagonist in this story. He portrays Slytherin's traits to the letter, but he is not evil - just overly ambitious. And I want to showcase that in this story. And of course, Jack is going to be on the Quidditch team and I think the role of Seeker fits him the best because he is naturally quite thin and speedy. Aster as well is fast, but he is also a fighter, so I thought Chaser is better for him. Kristoff is also on the Hufflepuff team.

Thank you to:

 **Whimsical Acumen, Thank you, Lemniscato, and Miki Fubuki**

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **Whimsical Acumen:** Ah, young Nick, he probably has brown hair instead of white. But as he ages, he probably would have premature white hair. And he would probably start growing a beard soon too. Ahaha.

 **Thank you:** No, thank you!

 **Lemniscato:** Kristoff does belief that reindeer are better than people though...but, I thought it would be nice if he hung out with the gang. =D

 **Miki Fubuki:** Ah! That's a good way to incorporate Pitch. I like that. Thanks for enjoying my writing. I promise to update Ouverture in Snow soon!

Until next time!

 _Please follow, favourite, and review!_

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	10. Second Year - Part 4

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Second Year: Part 4**

The Christmas season passed by. Elsa and Jack went home for the holidays again. Anna was ecstatic to hear about her elder sister's new friends, Toothiana coming the child's new role-model.

Elsa brought Anna an enchanted snow-globe with changing sceneries from a brightly lit Great Hall to a snowy one.

Elsa sent presents to her friends as well.

She bought Jack a Broomstick Servicing Kit and he got her a copy of _The Decline of Pagan Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot.

Anna teased her sister endlessly for Elsa rarely put the book down, treasuring the present as if it was gold.

* * *

Author's Comments: There isn't anything to explain in this chapter...

Thank you to **Lemniscato** for reviewing!

 **Lemniscato:** Ahaha! Thanks!

Until tomorrow!

Please follow, favourite, and review!

Cordially,

 _Eirene_


	11. Second Year - Part 5

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Second Year: Part 5**

The best-friends sat at the Ravenclaw table for lunch, dawdling classes were cancelled for the afternoon.

Elsa was reading her History of Magic notes while Jack enjoyed a bowl of ice-cream.

A tall, yellow-eyed Slytherin passed-by then, eyeing the pair.

"Elsa of the House of Arendelle," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, his back facing the older boy.

"Um, hello," Elsa replied.

"I'm Kozmotis Pitchiner," the Slytherin introduced himself, his voice darkly-smooth, "I cannot help but notice the company you keep."

"Eh?"

"Why are you, a Pureblood, associating yourself with this filthy Mudblood?"

"... _What_."

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** Kozmotis Pitchiner (Pitch Black's real name) is here! GAH! I sort of see Pitch as a Pureblood wizard, actually I see all of the Guardians as Pureblood witches and wizards as well as the Arendelle family. Kristoff's family would probably be half-blood.

Thank you to:

 **Lemniscato and AppleDapple**

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **Lemniscato:** Ahaha, maybe I'll write in another chapter for when Jack finds out about it.

 **AppleDapple:** Hello Ravenclaw! =D Ahaha! Kristoff's Patronus probably is a reindeer! I'll probably add that in somehow.

 **Until next time!**

Please follow, favourite, and review.

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	12. Second Year - Finale

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Second Year: Finale**

The Great Hall was relatively empty when Kozmotis Pitchiner came.

Elsa quietly and hesitantly explained to Jack the meaning behind the derogatory term. Jack responded to the attack with confusion, but he never really understood the seriousness of the insult.

Aster grew furious when Jack told him, threatening to 'beat the snot-of-out Pitchiner'. Jack laughed it off.

After the unpleasant encounter with Pitchiner, Elsa and the rest of her friends avoided the older Slytherin.

Exams quietly came and went and the summer holidays started much too soon.

She parted ways with her friends with agreements to spend next summer together.

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** So some explanations might be needed. Jack's a Muggle-Born wizard and Pitch Black just called him a 'Mudblood'. 'Mudblood' is a highly derogatory term referring to Muggle-born witches and wizards and there are people who believe that Muggle-borns are of "lower breeding". In short, Pitch is prejudice against Jack. Pitch is also a year older than Jack and Elsa, but younger than the Guardians. Just because I wanted to keep him around to cause trouble...ahem. I mean, what?

Thank you to:

 **Miki Fubuki and Guest**

for reviewing.

 **Miki Fubuki:** Jack's the Muggle-born wizard who Pitch called a Mudblood.

 **Guest:** Yes, Pitch is a little older. =P

Until tomorrow!

Please follow, favourite, and review!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	13. Third Year - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Third Year: Part 1**

Elsa's third year at Hogwarts started off with new things.

Anna started her first year and joined Jack and Aster as a Gryffindor.

Jack also came back with a surprise of his own, the 14-year-old returned with his hair dyed pure-white.

It earned him a new nickname too: Jack Frost.

It suited the boy, it made his ice-blue eyes even brighter but it clashed horribly with the bright-reds and yellows of Gryffindor, Aster made another argument that Jack clearly belonged in Slytherin.

Elsa thought he looked handsome though she didn't say: there was no need to boost his massive ego.

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** Yes. Jack dyed his hair white. It was naturally brown when he was human and his eyes were also brown before he became a Guardian. I wanted to keep it brown throughout this story, but it's kinda difficult to image Jack without his signature hair. And third year begins! And the romantic tension starts!

Thank you to:

 **Lemniscato, Miki Fubuki, and Whimsical Acumen**

for reviewing.

 **Lemniscato:** BWAHAHA. I love that image of Pitch's voice cracking. And how high pitched Jack's voice must be before it drops. =P

 **Miki Fubuki:** Hope you enjoy the ride to come!

 **Whimsical Acumen:** Pitch is cruel and I see him as the kind of person who takes pleasure in this kind of thing.

Until tomorrow!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	14. Third Year - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Third Year: Part 2**

Anna started off her school years at Hogwarts by earning a reputation as one of the youngest players to make the Quidditch team and the first witch in nearly 100 years to become a Beater for the Gryffindor team.

The first game of the season was Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff.

Elsa and her friends went to support North and Kristoff who were playing.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, sitting beside her older sister, "You'll never guess who I ran into, like literally – I knocked him down."

"Who, Anna?"

"Hans Westergaard, he's _so_ good-looking."

And Elsa turned to Jack, shooting him a concerned look.

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** Anna displays mad strength, so I thought she would best suit the role of Beater on a Quidditch team.  
I decided to change my mind. Toothiana is not a Pureblood wizard. But half-human, half-Veela. I think it suits her better.

Thank you to:

 **Lemniscato and AurelianRebels**

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **Lemniscato:** You'll just have to wait and see. No romance is without conflict though. =P

 **AurelianRebels:** I hope your exams went well! I get what you mean though, third year is a little too soon for this kind of thing to happen. But, it's not going to be much romantic development.

Until next time!

 **Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	15. Third Year - Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Third Year: Part 3**

The sisters decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas this year as did the rest of their friends.

She spent a day at Hogsmeade with her friends, Anna was very disappointed that she couldn't go though. But Elsa promised to buy as much sweets as she can carry from Honeydukes.

Jack wanted to buy his sister some candy from Honeydukes for Christmas well.

For Christmas this year, she got Jack a soft-blue hoodie (she had to go find a Muggle clothing-catalogue for that) and he got her a pretty snowflake-pin. Elsa now always has the snowflake-pin in her hair now.

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** Because Jack's younger sister is a Muggle, he probably likes to get her as much stuff from the Wizarding World as possible. And the hoodie that Elsa got Jack, is his signature blue hoodie. And the pin that he got her are the ones that are usually in her hair after the Ice-Castle-Clothing-Transformation scene. =D

Thank you to:

 **Lemniscato and Miki Fubuki**

for reviewing the last chapter! It really means the world to me and I love interacting with you guys.

 **Lemniscato:** Ahaha! Anna is always precious and innocent. Hans is the same age as Jack, Elsa, and Kristoff. In canon, Hans is two years older than Elsa and Kristoff. But, it makes things a little more difficult for me if I do that. Ahaha.

 **Miki Fubuki:** Ahaha, I am glad you liked it!

Until next time.

 **Please follow, favourite, and review.**

Cordially  
 _Eirene_


	16. Third Year - Part 4

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Third Year: Part 4**

Elsa and Jack were still in the library one evening. They were tucked in a corner of the library between shelves of dusty old books that were rarely opened.

He was curled into a ball on the floor, bored with his homework while she tried to finish her dreams report for Divinations.

Just as she started to doze-off, she heard a familiar voice: sinisterly smooth.

Kozmotis Pitchiner.

"Oh, is that ' _Jack Frost_?'" Pitchiner said.

Jack bolted upright, narrowing his eyes at Pitchiner.

"Don't be afraid, Jack."

"I'm not afraid of you," Jack spat.

"Ah, but you are afraid of something."


	17. Third Year - Part 5

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Third Year: Part 5**

"How do you know?" Jack asked, slowly getting up.

"Oh, Jack, you're _so_ easy to read." Pitchiner laughed, the sound sent shivers up her spine. Elsa stood, she saw Jack pull his wand out and she reached for her's too. She needed to stop Jack before he did something he regretted.

"Stop it, Pitchiner," she said gravely.

"So, you are still with this dirty-blooded creature."

"I said, stop, Pitchiner. If you have nothing better to say, then leave."

"If you wish, Elsa." Pitchiner said, slipping back into the shadows of the library.

"Remember, Jackson Overland: I know what you fear."

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** I didn't write anything in the last chapter because I thought it would take away from the tension created. So, someone asked if Pitch has the same powers as he did in _Rise of the Guardians_. Not really - I'd say he's just very perspective. And Pitch is a very intelligent character. He isn't stupid and he is very observant.

Thank you to:

 **Miki Fubuki, Lemniscato, danieltruong, and Guest**

for reviewing the previous chapters.

 **Miki Fubuki:** Glad your enjoying it so far. I love your enthusiasm in your comments, it actually makes my day. Ahaha.

 **Lemniscato:** Originally in canon, Anna is 18 years old and Hans is 23 years old. So the age gap is actually much larger than it is in this alternative universe. Also, in the original _Harry Potter_ series, Ginny Weasley had a crush on Harry Potter since first year. And I sort of wanted to convey that this was Anna's nature to sort of jump into things head first.

 **danieltruong1917:** Sorry, I know the chapters are short. Perhaps reading some of my other drabbles and stories will satisfy you and let you eat your popcorn with some reading entertainment (shameless advertisement).

 **Guest #1:** As I have explained, no, not really. I should have specified, but with only 100 words... it's kinda difficult, ahaha. But Pitch is only perceptive, he can't feel fear. Yep, Elsa is human too. =P

Thank you so much guys! Until next time.

 **Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	18. Third Year - Part 6

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Third Year: Part 6**

Elsa constantly tried to distract him from that day, changing the subject when he brought it up.

"What are you planning this summer?"

"Nothing really, it'll be nice to see my sister again," he replied.

"Why don't you and the gang come spend summer at Arendelle Manor?"

"I'll ask," he said, "Are you putting on my hoodie?"

"It's cold. Are you blushing, Jack?"

"N-no!"

In truth, it wasn't cold. Elsa just wanted to wear his hoodie.

As she breathed in the scent of broomstick-handle polish and something distinctively Jack, she admitted it to herself:

She was in love with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't update yesterday. The Fanfiction server was down for some reason...

 **Author's Update:** After some people commented, I realized that there were some major errors with this chapter. Thank you guys for catching that. *embarrassed*

 **Author's Comments:** So the whole Pitch situation blew over quickly... but fear not - he'll come around again and cause more catastrophes.

Thank you to:

 **ZERO-xxx, danieltruong1917, Lemniscato,** and **Miki Fubuki**

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **ZERO-xxx:** Thank you so much for your praise!

 **danieltruong1917:** Ahaha. Your hilarious.

 **Lemniscato:** Pitch wants to be dramatic. Of course. Ahaha. That and he respects Elsa only because she's a pureblood.

 **Miki Fubuki:** You got a pretty good Jelsa community both here and on Tumblr! We can talk Jelsa anytime!

Thank you so much for your comments everyone!

Until tomorrow!

 _Please follow, favourite, and review!_

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	19. Third Year - Finale

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Third Year: Finale**

Summer was spent at the beautiful Arendelle Manor located on a small island on the outskirts of Norway. The friends spent their days exploring all the island has to offer and their nights stargazing around a bonfire.

Elsa finally met Jack's younger sister, Emma.

The girl was 10-years-old (a year younger than Anna) but unlike her brother, Emma had no magical powers.

Elsa was suddenly shy around her white-haired best-friend though, especially since she saw him in a different light. She flinted around him, finding herself blushing at times, but Jack was oblivious to the changes.

Much to her dismay.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I fixed the mistake from the previous chapter. I am so sorry guys. I was reading my Fiction Writing textbook and it was talking about how grammatical errors will pull the reader out of the "fictional dream" where we stop being aware that we are reading words on the page and only the story's world exists. The chapter is already so short, and I really can't afford such mistakes. I'll try and proofread my writing better. Sorry guys. You make me a better writer by telling me this though. So, thank you.

 **Author's Comments:** So I didn't want to pull Elsa and Anna away from Norway and just smack them into the UK just because Hogwarts is in Scotland. So, they live in Norway still.

Thank you to:

 **Whimsical Acumen, Lemniscato, AurelianRebels, Muki Fubuki, whatnameshallitake,** and **Eliza**

for reviewing!

 **Whimiscal Acumen:** Thanks for the suggestion. I'll be more careful and proofread when I post. =D

 **Lemniscato:** Thanks for telling me exactly what I got wrong. I know it's only 100 words long, but as the writer, things usually make sense in my head even though the mistake is obviously wrong on paper.

 **AurelianRebels:** I tried to clear things up now by adding and removing words. It's a little difficult to write a story with only 100 words to work with per chapter. But, that's no excuse. It's only 100 words, editing should be easy. Ahaha. Hope I got all the errors!

 **Miki Fubuki:** We'll see how long it takes for him to confess. =P

 **whatnameshallitake:** Thank you so much for the compliment! And I am sorry that it's only 100 words long, but at least I update everyday?

 **Eliza:** Thank you so much!

Until next time.

 **Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	20. Fourth Year - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story

* * *

 **Fourth Year: Part 1**

Fourth year started with the excitement of the Twiwizard Tournament. Elsa, Jack, and Kristoff were too young to enter the competitions.

Aster and North decided to put their names into the Goblet of Fire though and to all their surprise, Aster was drawn as Hogwarts' Champion. Jack masked his congrats with teases ('Ha! I doubt you'll even make it past the First Task'), but everyone could see that the white-haired troublemaker was happy for his friend.

So, throughout the year, the friends banded together to help the Hogwarts Champion, knowing that with their combined knowledge, Aster was bound to win.

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** I've seen a lot of fan art that have Jack as the Champion for Hogwarts in the Twiwizard Tournament, but I wanted to be just a little different. Aster would probably be better suited for this kinda thing.


	21. Fourth Year - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story

* * *

 **Fourth Year: Part 2**

She met Jack waiting outside of Potions class for her so they could walk to the Halloween feast together.

But instead of being greeted with the bright, mischievous grin she grew to love, Elsa saw a dark scowl form on her best friend's face as he glared at a boy down the hall.

Hans Westergaard.

"Hello, Overland," Hans sneered, "ready to get squashed in the Quidditch finals like the little bug you are?"

"You're the one to talk - can't even get a hit on the Blundger since Anna's been on the team, have you?"

"We'll see, _Mudblood_."

"Likewise, Westergaard."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry, I didn't update yesterday guys. So I decided to update two chapters today.

 **Author's Comments:** Hans is not evil. He's just doing things for his own benefit. More explanation later.

Thank you to:

 **Miki Fubuki, Guest, and whatnameshallitake**

for reviewing!

Until tomorrow!

Please follow, favourite, and review!

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	22. Fourth Year - Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story

* * *

 **Fourth Year: Part 3**

Knowing that the Yule Ball will be held during the Christmas holidays, almost all the students decided to stay.

Elsa was nervous around her best-friend whenever the Yule Ball was mentioned.

She wanted him to ask her, but it seemed as though he had no intention of asking anyone.

And after much encouragement from Anna and Toothiana, Elsa decided to ask him herself. It was three weeks before the ball and just before dinner finished, Elsa took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Hey, Tooth, do you want to go with me to ball?"

With that, Elsa's heart snapped.

* * *

Author's Note: Anndddd... for a lack of a better expression: sh*t just got real.


	23. Fourth Year - Part 4

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story

* * *

 **Fourth Year: Part 4**

Elsa went to the Yule Ball with Aster instead, deciding that she should enjoy herself rather than nurse her broken heart.

The Yule Ball was a beautiful event, Elsa's blue dress harmonized well with the wintery decorations in the castle. When she walked into the Great Hall with a shimmery-cape floating behind her, she _thought_ she saw Jack's eyes widened.

"You look beautiful," Aster whispered.

"Thanks," Elsa mumbled as something caught her eye.

Anna told Elsa that she wasn't going.

But across the hall, she saw Anna in the arms of Hans Westergaard.

As if things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ah, the drama of fourth year, in a very Harry Potter-like-fashion.

 **Author's Comments:** I would have loved, _loved_ to go crazy on what Elsa was wearing to the ball, on what Anna was wearing to the ball and Jack. Oh gosh, what _Jack_ was wearing. And what the Yule Ball looked like. It would have been SO much fun. But... all that description alone would have been 1000 words...The drama is continuing. And though I would love to explain the reasoning behind Jack's motives for taking Toothiana to the ball, I cannot. For its essential to the story. Ahaha. Soon! SOON!

Thank you to:

 **fandomfeels721, Lemniscato,** **whatnameshallitake** and (indirectly) **Furiyan**

for reviewing!

 **fandomfeels721:** Ahh! Cliffhanger again!? Sorry...

 **Lemniscato:** I like being a little different. We'll just have to see, ahaha.

 **whatnameshallitake:** Sorry...

Until tomorrow!

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	24. Fourth Year - Part 5

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fourth Year: Part 5**

"Anna, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh, Elsa! Have you met Hans?"

"Um, sort of… but, Anna, can I talk to you – alone?"

"Can it wait?"

"No, Anna, now."

"Okay…"

She pulled Anna aside.

"Anna, Hans Westergaard isn't what you think he – "

"It's because he's a Slytherin?"

"No, Anna, it's not. It's just –,"

"I'm in love with him, Elsa."

"Anna, what do you know about love?"

"More than you do!"

Elsa was stunned.

Betrayed.

Forgotten.

Alone.

And… _hurt._

 _But Anna was right._

She felt tears stinging her eyes then.

With that she turned and fled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here is more drama!

 **Author's Comment:** I tried to mimic the scene in _Frozen_ where Anna tells Elsa of her engagement. I also guess I should mention that in the scene with Pitch in Third Year: Part 4 and 5, I tried to mimic a similar scene in _Rise of the Guardians._ Things are getting more dramatic now, and maybe you guys think that Elsa's a little out of character. But she just lost her heart and her sister.

Thank you to:

 **Miki Fubuki,Guest # 1, Guest #2, whatnameshallitake,** and **AurelianRebels**

for reviewing!

 **Miki Fubuki:** Ahahaha! Just wait! =D

 **Guest #1:** Ahaha! Oh ya! That scene, oh man. I wish I wrote that in!

 **Guest #2:** I update everyday! =D

 **whatnameshallitake:** Gah! Thank you so much for the praise. But, I WASN'T UPSET WITH YOUR REVIEW. YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY AND MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE. WITHOUT YOU GUYS, I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD THE CONFIDENCE TO SUBMIT MY WORK IN ANTHOLOGIES AND WRITING PORTFOLIOS! Gah, woooo. Now I am out of breath. =P

 **AurelianRebels:** Ahahaha! Thanks for the praise! =P Hm... after Glacius and Oüverture and Muse et al are all over...that's a lot time into the future. It'll probably take me another year to finish Oüverture (I mean, Nocturne is supposed to have 6 Movements, total) and then after that... I'll probably be swamped in my Graduate degree.

But I hope to start the first draft of a novel soon. I really like horror and romance genres. So I might do a combination of both. I love fairy-tale retellings too. And I would love to do a more horrific approach to the Grimm Brothers' stories. Whatever I decided on doing, I will definitely be sharing it with you guys and I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.

That was a long answer...

Until tomorrow!

Affectionately,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	25. Fourth Year - Part 6

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fourth Year: Part 6**

She spent Christmas lying under the cold covers of her bed in the Ravenclaw tower, presents from her friends and family left forgotten and unopened on her trunk. Her dormitory mates came by with messages from her friends but she ignored them.

The new semester started and the girl went to classes in a daze. She steered clear of her friends unable to face them after the scene she caused at the ball, she ate meals in the kitchen and studied in her own dormitory.

"Elsa, your sister is waiting in the common room for you."

"…Tell her to leave."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I had my first lecture of the English class... I need to finish that chapter of Nocturne for you guys, ASAP before I get swamped.

Thank you to **Lemniscato and KenzoJelsa** for reviewing!

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	26. Fourth Year - Part 7

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fourth Year: Part 7**

 _Dear Mama,_

 _Jack doesn't like me._

 _He doesn't even see me in the way I see him._

 _I feel as though my heart's being crushed under the weight of 1000 books._

* * *

 _Dear Mama,_

 _Anna and I got in a fight, over a boy._

 _And I think I hurt her - perhaps more if not as much as she hurt me._

* * *

 _Dear Mama,_

 _The world is closing in on me and I can't breathe._

* * *

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I don't know what to do._

 _I've lost my best friends: Anna and Jack._

* * *

Dear Mama,

I miss you, I'll see you soon.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Gotta finish that chapter of Nocturne! Must FINISH THAT CHAPTER OF NOCTURNE.

 **Author's Comment:** So, with this chapter, the strike-through feature isn't part of posting for Fanfiction, so it kind of made things a little more difficult and perhaps confusing. The first four 'letters' were supposed to be striked-through and the last one is actually sent.

Thank you to:

 **unsocial-disnerd, Miki Fubuki, KenzoJelsa, Izzy, Olivia, 3 Harry Potter, Lemniscato, and Guest #1**

for reviewing!

 **unsocial-disnerd:** I update everyday!

 **Miki Fubuki:** Awe, don't hate Jack too much? Ahaha.

 **KenzoJelsa:** Sorry I didn't answer your comment last time. I update a chapter once a day mainly so that there would be something for me to give you guys to read for at least a month. In addition to that, I need to go back and edit the chapters as I go and with university back in session, it gets more and more difficult to take time off to write and edit (much to my dismay). I hope you enjoy _Ouvertüre in Snow._

 **Izzy:** I update everyday, Izzy! Thank you so much for your praise, I am glad your enjoying it!

 **Olivia:** In the movie, _Rise of the Guardians,_ the boogieman's name is Pitch Black and Pitchiner Kozmotis is Pitch Black. It's just the name that William Joyce gave his characters. I am glad your enjoying it!

 **3 Harry Potter:** Thanks for your praise!

 **Lemniscato:** You'll just have to see! I like the amount of questions though, it sounds like the ending of a TV show.

 **Guest:** Another chapter!

Until tomorrow, my friends and readers!

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	27. Fourth Year - Finale

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fourth Year: Finale**

The rest of the year went by in a numb haze for Elsa. She cannot even remember if she did well in her classes.

Aster won the Twiwizard Tournament and Gryffindor won the House Cup if she heard correctly. She heard that Anna was planning on spending the summer with Toothiana and Jack and the boys were going to stay with North too.

She went home for the summer vacation, alone in the Arendelle Manor for her parents had gone on vacation to France. Her friends sent her letters that ended up piling up by the window, untouched and unread.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And this is the end of fourth year!

 **Author's Comments:** So, _Glacius_ is told from the third-person limited perspective from Elsa's perspective. There are a lot of unanswered questions that might stay unanswered until dialogue occurs between characters. I decided not to write about Aster in the Twiwizard Tournament because it wasn't important to Elsa - and this is Elsa's story after all. I might, in the future, go back and do a couple chapters in Jack's perspective but I make no promises. It might be interesting to explore his thoughts and his relationships with the other characters as well. Sorry, if you guys currently hate Jack for what he did. It's...um... for a reason?

Thank you to:

 **TAG, Miki Fubuki, Ice-ice-elsa, AurelianRebels, Hogwarts, Alice, Lemniscato, whatnameshallitake, Hannah.W,** and **Guest**

for reviewing!

 **TAG:** Haha! Thanks for coming from Tumblr!

 **Miki Fubuki:** Ahaha! I guess we can dislike him for now. In this version of the universe. Other times, it's almost impossible to dislike him.

 **Ice-ice-elsa:** The website won't let me put dots, so I'll stick to dashes. You'll find out soon, Izabelle! Thanks for reviewing!

 **AurelianRebels:** Thanks for your faith in me, AurelianRebels. It's just, I want to finish writing this chapter for you guys and for myself. With the amount of work that I will get in the near future, I won't have time to write as much as I used to. So I want to get as much done as I can. Worry not, I probably won't post the chapter until my best friend and editor goes through it and I am thoroughly satisfied with what I put out.

 **Hogwarts:** Thanks for the compliments! I hope that one day, I'll publish a novel. I might write about Aster in the Triwizard Tournament in a couple extra chapters. It's not very essential to the plot or story at the moment.

 **Alice:** Thank you for your praise! Sanderson Mansnoozie is the Sandman in the movie. Perhaps I should make a list of all the characters and their names and their houses?

 **Lemniscato:** She's pushed them all out...unfortunately.

 **whatnameshallitake** : Nope! In this timeline, Elsa and Anna's parents are both alive in this AU. Thanks for the compliment!

 **Hannah.W:** Ahaha! I am not sure if I will write more Hogwarts fanfiction, but if an idea hits me, I'll definitely run with it and share it with you guys. How do you post fanfics online? Hm, with this website, you need to have an account.

 **Guest:** I think everyone who reads this story is annoyed that Jack didn't take Elsa to the Yule Ball, but, it's for the plot! And I am happy you got a laugh out of my comment. Ahaha!

My updates are getting longer and longer. But the length of the actual chapter is still the same. Ahaha. I hope you guys are enjoying it though!

Until tomorrow!

Affectionately and Yours Truly,  
 _Eirene_


	28. Appendix A

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Appendix A: Characters**

Here is a list of characters in alphabetical order including their current ages as of fifth year, their Houses, movie of origin, and common names.

Anna Arendelle – Age 13 – Gryffindor – _Frozen_

Aster Bunnymund – Age 17 – Gryffindor – _Rise of the Guardians_

Elsa Arendelle – Age 15 – Ravenclaw – _Frozen_

Hans Westergaard – Age 15 – Slytherin – _Frozen_

Jackson Overland – Age 15 – Gryffindor – _Rise of the Guardians_ – Jack Frost

Kristoff Bjorgman – Age 15 – Hufflepuff – _Frozen_

North Saint-Nick – Age 17 – Ravenclaw – _Rise of the Guardians_ – North / Santa Claus

Pitchiner Kozmotis – Age 16 – Slytherin – _Rise of the Guardians_ – Pitch Black / Boogieman

Sanderson Mansnoozie- Age 17 – Hufflepuff – _Rise of the Guardians_ – Sandy / Sandman

Toothiana Tand-Fé – Age 17 – Hufflepuff – _Rise of the Guardian_ – Tooth Fairy / Tooth

* * *

Author's Note: A list of all the characters. Chapter's coming up next.


	29. Fifth Year - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fifth Year: Part 1**

In Elsa's fifth year at Hogwarts, she returned as the prefect of the Ravenclaw house, much to her parent's joy.

North, Toothiana, and Sanderson were in their seventh year now and they were busy with their N.E. and choosing future careers.

So Elsa rarely spent time with her friends anymore. She all out avoided Jack and Anna.

She also earned a new nickname too: Snow Queen.

It reminded her of the pretty snowflake-pin that Jack gave her.

But like her shattered heart, the accessory that was once part of her signature look, lay at the bottom of her trunk: forgotten.

* * *

 **Author's Comments** : Beginning of fifth year!

Thank you to:

 **Miki Fubuki, Alice, Greenbookworm3,** and **Lemniscato**

for reviewing!

 **Miki Fubuki:** Well, I never really wrote things from his perspective. So maybe he is bothered. Buuuttt maybe he isn't... ahem.

 **Alice:** I got your list! =D Well, I can't take all the credit for giving characters their names. The names actually belong to William Joyce.

 **Greenbookworm3:** Thanks for enjoying!

 **Lemniscato:** Well... the rain is still falling... soon! Soon! The rain will stop.

Until next time!

Cordially,  
Eirene


	30. Fifth Year - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fifth Year: Part 2**

As the year went by and Elsa distanced herself further from her friends, she learnt news about them through the rumours and gossip that circulated.

First it started with the usual news of Jack's successful pranks. But then she heard that he got suspended from Quidditch because he threw a punch at Kozmotis Pitchiner. Then she heard that Hans and Anna were finally a couple and they were often seen together.

Elsa was studying in the library for Arithmancy when a piece of news came directly to her:

"Elsa!" Toothiana cried "You need to come, Anna is in the infirmary!"

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter!

Author's Comments: At this point, I think it would be kinda fun to do an Extras section where I tell bits of the story from Jack's perspective. Especially if he decided to punch Pitch Black. =D Oh, and I could write about his pranks on Bunnymund and the Quidditch games. Ya! So, in the future guys. After the mainstory line for Glacius is finished, look forward to that!

 **Thank you to:**

 **Alice, Mki Fubuki** , and **Lemniscato**

 **for reviewing!**

 **Alice:** Well, it is a romance story... and I have like still seventh year to resolve this. So, we'll see. Ahaha!

 **Miki Fubuki:** You just gotta stay and find out! =D

 **Lemniscato:** Hogwarts is a big school. Elsa's pretty good at avoiding people as well. Jack's got A LOT of explaining to do. Ahaha!

Until tomorrow everyone!

Yours _Truly,_  
 _Eirene_


	31. Fifth Year - Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fifth Year: Part 3**

"Anna!" Elsa screamed, bashing through the doors into the Hospital Wing.

She saw Jack sitting at the foot of a bed before she saw her sister.

"W-what happened?" she asked in a frenzy.

"Quidditch match." Jack replied bleakly, "Westergaard hit Anna in the head with the bat and… it… cracked her skull."

When Elsa saw her sister, lying unconscious in bed, all her previous anger melted into nothingness.

* * *

 _"_ _Catch me, Elsa!" cried the five-year-old child, laughing as her sister used her new found magical powers to create fluffy and powdery mounds of snow._

 _"_ _I've got you, Anna!"_

* * *

"I've got you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** More action! Dun dun dun!

 **Author's Comments:** For those unfamiliar with Quidditch, both Hans and Anna are Beaters and they're role is to hit a ball called the Bludger with a bat/club. Injuries in a Quidditch game are not uncommon. Oh, and Jack's back!

Thank you to:

 **KenzoJelsa, Miki Fubuki, danieltruong1917, Nlresda123, SnowStar145, Izzy, and so-in-her-own-head** (sorry, the site doesn't allow for periods in usernames!)

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **KenzoJelsa:** I would love to explain things from Jack's perspective and what's happening on his end. But the main storyline for Glacius is told in Elsa's point of view. So, in the future, I'll write a couple extra chapters to explain Jack's reasoning and what's happening with their friends. Probably. Hopefully... no promises.

 **Miki Fubuki:** Well, not really. Hans is not an abusive boyfriend. He is really the perfect gentleman in every way and form - only if it is to his advantage. He doesn't want to hurt Anna or anyone else for that matter for the fun of it, but rather in attempts to protect himself. If you know what I mean.

 **danieltruong1917:** Pitch's coming back - Hans' is here for conflict management. =D More butter!

 **Nlresda123:** Thanks for the compliment!

 **SnowStar145:** Everyday! I update everyday! =D Thanks for the compliment!

 **Izzy:** Thank you for the compliment!

 **so-in-her-own-head:** Ahaha. Pitch's creepy. Awe, Elsa needs a friend like you. =D

Thank you so much guys for your compliments and your reviews. I know that I say this every single time, but I honestly mean it: you guys motivate and inspire me to write more. You're such a supportive and positive community and I am so grateful to be part of it.

Until tomorrow!

Affectionately,  
 _Eirene_


	32. Fifth Year - Part 4

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fifth Year: Part 4**

Elsa sat by Anna's side, holding the girl's hand throughout the night.

Jack stayed with them too. He came straight from the pitch to the infirmary, his uniform was dirty and his white-hair was streaked with mud.

Elsa told him to go, but he refused to budge, saying that he wanted to be here, at least until Anna woke up.

"How did it happen?" she asked him.

"Westergaard hit her on purpose," Jack spat, "I saw it. But he got away with it being an accident."

"I could have prevented it."

"You couldn't."

"I could've been there."

He didn't answer.

* * *

Author's Note: Guys. I was wondering if the fact that I usually respond to comments at the end of the chapters is annoying. I could private message people, but this is the style in which I have been doing things for most of the story now. That, and I am a stickler for format, and I always had the disclaimer at the top of every chapter... so that's how I'll stick to it?

Thank you to:

 **Nlresda123, Miki Fubuki, danieltruong1917, Greenbookworm3, so-in-her-own-head, awsomegirl101, RossLynchFrozen, Lemniscato,** and **whatnameshallitake**

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **Nlresda123:** Sorry, I guess it looks a little redundant, but I am so obsessive-compulsive about the format of these chapters that I am finding it difficult to let it go...I could just write individual replies to people who are members on FF. School's great, thanks for asking. I am in my final year of my undergraduate! I hope school is going well for you!

 **Miki Fubuki:** We'll see what Anna's reaction will be. =D And you're comments are hilarious. Ahaha

 **danieltruong1917:** Mwahaha, you sound like an evil mastermind. Share your popcorn?

 **Greenbookworm3:** So glad you are enjoying it and thanks for not unsubscribing!

so-in-her-own-head: Awe, you're so sweet and so into the story! Ahaha.

 **awsomegirl101:** Wow, you're comment made me day. I wish I was a published author already, and if I was, I would have screamed it to the world in practically every single chapter possible. One day, thank you for your support! When (and if) I do publish a novel, I will let you know. =D

 **RossLynchFrozen:** I am glad you are enjoying it. Anna will (most-likely ahem!) survive the Wizarding World of Harry Potter tends to have amazing healing magic. You'll just have to wait and see!

 **Lemniscato:** It's not uncommon though, Anna probably also has a major brain damage (concussions and things), but the Wizarding World is really good at healing physical injuries, or that is what I am hoping.

 **whatnameshallitake:** I plan to write until I finish it? This story will go all the way to seventh year. So we still got a long ways to go! I hope you are enjoying it thus far!

 **Until tomorrow!**

Affectionately Yours,  
 _Eirene_


	33. Fifth Year - Part 5

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fifth Year: Part 5**

Anna woke up a day later, her skull on the mend but she had a headache (and complained about it).

Elsa started to cry, relieved that Anna was going to be alright. Jack teased the younger girl, telling her 'not even a bat-to-the-head could bring her down'.

He left then, going to go wash and eat. He awkwardly offered to bring Elsa something as well, but she declined.

Now, left alone with her sister, Elsa didn't know what to say.

"Elsa –"

"Anna –"

"Sorry –"

"I'm sorry – "

But it seemed as though they both had the same idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter! And I'll be keeping the same formatting that I've been doing.

 **Author's Comments:** I want to explain Hans a little more, but I will do it after another couple chapters because there are events that I don't want to ruin. Jack will make a comeback soon. But I wanted to reconcile the sisters first. I always thought their sisterly relationship means more to Elsa than her romance. With only 100 words to work with, it's difficult to get out as much as I want per chapter. I hope you guys will bare with me!

Thank you to:

 **Greenbookworm3, Miki Fubuki, danieltruong1917, Awsomegirl101, Liv-O, Lemniscato,** and **so-in-her-own-head**

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **Greenbookworm3** : So glad your enjoying it! I always respond to my readers comments (well... try to).

 **Miki Fubuki:** TALK! JACK. TALK! He will. Ahaha.

 **danieltruong1917** : Ahahah! Pass the popcorn! Share it and you won't choke! =P

 **Awsomegirl101:** Thank you!

 **Liv-O:** Some readers have accounts on Fanfiction, so I can reply to them in private messaging. But it's sort of difficult to reach others. I don't have a twitter... sorry. And Hans will be explained!

 **Lemniscato:** Ya! I see that too. Thanks! Your explanations and little scene comments give me inspiration for wanting to write Jack's perspective in the future.

 **so-in-her-own-head:** Big heavy stick. Hells. Yes.

I am so tired, guys. It's late and I just came home from a three hour lecture at the university. .

Until tomorrow's update!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	34. Fifth Year - Part 6

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fifth Year: Part 6**

"I'm sorry, Anna, for shutting you out after that. I just…felt so betrayed and alone."

"No, Elsa. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was wrong and cruel of me….

"Anna…"

"You're right. Hans was bad news. It wasn't an accident, the Bludger wasn't even close to where we were flying. He hit me because it would get me out of the match, and it would distract Jack from getting the Snitch."

"I'm sorry, I should have been there for you."

"You're here now, Elsa. That's all that matters."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Posting story today! Will respond to all your comments tomorrow!


	35. Fifth Year - Finale

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Fifth Year: Finale**

After the sisters reconciled with each other, they were inseparable.

Hans tried to 'apologize' for the 'accident' in front of everyone in the Great Hall. But the strawberry-blonde girl decided to give him a piece of her mind and punched him in the nose – much to Jack's amusement (he spat out the pumpkin juice he was drinking).

The sisters decided to go home for Christmas together too, and spent their holiday catching up and enjoying the wintery weather.

Jack had sent her a present, a box of her favourite Honeydukes' chocolate, and a note saying:

 _I hope you are well._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter! Fifth year has come to an end!

 **Author's Comments:** Now! Hans. I really like Hans as a villain, course he was terrible for what he did to Elsa and Anna, but my god, was he brilliant in his execution. I wanted to really portray the Slytherin ideals of self-preservation, ambition, and cunning in the most outright and worst way possible. So, in this incident of the Quidditch match, the situation was very chaotic and he probably thought he could get away with it. He also has a pretty clean reputation, so he knew that the professors and officials would only let him off with a warning - no need to be sneaky really. Needless to say, he hit Anna to get her down and to distract her friends (Jack and Bunnymund) thus, getting three players out of the game. Slytherin won the match.

Thank you to:

 **Miki Fubuki, danieltruong1917, awsomegirl101, Lemniscato, whatnameshallitake, Hana, KenzoJelsa, and AurelianRebels**

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **Miki Fubuki:** Things will be revealed with time! And no, the wand isn't threatening enough - his broomstick - now that's a threat. Ahaha. Things will start picking up now, so get ready for some romantic tension!

 **danieltruong1917:** Oh sweet! Thanks for sharing.

 **Awesomegirl101:** Ahaha, it's considered one of the best universities in Canada. So, I am proud to be going to it. =D

 **Lemniscato:** Yes, Jack did stay with Anna the entire time. It'll be fun to write things from his perspective! GAH! And Hans is a jerk - but a brilliant villain of a jerk.

 **whatnameshallitake** : ahaha!

 **Hana:** Just wait a little moreeee!

 **KenzoJelsa:** Ahaha, glad you liked it!

 **AurelianRebels:** Ahhh, you're good, you detective, you. =P Remind me never to bet against you.

Until tomorrow!

Affectionately,  
 _Eirene_


	36. Sixth Year - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Part 1**

Elsa and Anna got closer since Christmas last year. They even spent the summer touring the eastern part of Wizarding Europe together (their parents couldn't come with them since they wouldn't get time off work).

Elsa hadn't talked to Jack since the holidays either though. He was uncomfortable, Anna told Elsa that Jack had not a clue why Elsa was so miserable around him.

Elsa tried to be amiable, but being around him only made her heart ache even more, knowing that things could never be the way she wanted.

It troubled her seeing their once brilliant, happy friendship destroyed.

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** Sixth Year begins! And thus, MORE DRAMA. MORE ROMANTIC TENSION! MAYBE!


	37. Sixth Year - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Part 2**

 _"_ _What are you afraid of?" Elsa asked him, absentmindedly flipping through pages of the textbook._

 _He sighed, dropping the quill and running a hand through his hair._

 _"_ _You'd laugh."_

 _"_ _No, I wouldn't," Elsa replied in a gentle tone._

 _Jack bit the inside of his lip, hesitating before slowly speaking._

 _"_ _I'm…afraid of being forgotten – not like I won't be famous or something. But rather…I am afraid that I don't know my purpose in life."_

 _"_ _We're young, Jack, you'll figure it out, eventually."_

 _"_ _But what if I don't."_

 _"_ _Then I'll be there to help."_

* * *

"Are you having a beautiful nightmare, Elsa Arendelle?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Second chapter of the day.

 **Author's Comments:** The flashback takes place in third year, after meeting Pitchiner in the library.


	38. Sixth Year - Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Part 3**

Elsa jolted awake. She must have dozed off.

The first thing that came into view when her vision cleared was the gangly form of Kozmotis Pitchiner.

"Pitchiner."

"What were you dreaming about, Elsa?" he asked with disturbing grin on his face, "you seemed quite…restless. Something troubling you, perhaps?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You're right, who am I to ask? No matter, I'm pleased to see that you've distanced yourself from that Mudblood."

"Don't talk about Jack that way."

"You still care?"

Elsa suddenly and angrily stamped out of the library, rounding the corner and slamming into the chest of Jack Overland.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Cause I didn't update yesterday. I decided to update three chapters today. Also... cause I probably... won't...update tomorrow either. There is some revisions that I need to make for the next couple chapters because it's such a critical moment in this story, I need to get it right!

Thank you to:

 **Miki Fubuki, Awsomegirl101, Alice, whatnameshallitake, and Lemniscato**

for reviewing the last chapter!

 **Miki Fubuki** : Two broomsticks! AHAHA. Oh my god, poor Jack! Things are gonna get violent so quickly.

 **Awsomegirl101:** HELL YA. BREAK HIS NOSE. Too bad that he's not gonna suffer for very long cause magic... .

 **Alice:** Well, we can't just hate on all Slytherins. =P

 **whatnameshallitake:** Ahaha! GO AT HIM! KICK HIS ASS!

 **Lemniscato** : Yay! Getting Jack and Elsa together again! This might take a while.

Until next time!

Affectionately,  
 _Eirene_


	39. Sixth Year - Part 4

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Part 4**

"Elsa?" Jack asked, "are you alright – I saw Pitchiner, was he bothering you?"

"N-no, it's was fine, I need to go," she replied.

Blankly.

Avoiding his gaze.

Stepping aside.

"Elsa, was he bothering you?" he asked again, not letting her pass.

"No – Jack – let me through – "

She can't keep this up.

"Not until you tell me what Pitchiner wanted."

"It's not your problem!" She screamed.

Couldn't ignore him.

Couldn't avoid him.

Not even in her dreams.

And now he was asking about her.

Like he used it.

"Why do you even care?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because _I love you_!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ah, I love drama. Sorry for the delay everyone. And I am sorry for posting the wrong chapter. Gosh, that is anti-climatic. -.- But now things are back on track. And I have sorted things out.

Thank you to:

 **Greenbookworm3, Guest, Lemniscato, Nlresda123, Alice, Awesoemgirl101, whatnameshallitake, Hannah.W, Miki Fubuki,** and **Zero-xxx**

 **Greenbookworm3:** Oh my. That would get intense. Jack would probably lose it. But, Pitch isn't interested in Elsa in that way. He just likes to cause trouble. Ahaha.

 **Guest:** I am so sorry! I should have been paying more attention to which chapter I was posting.

 **Lemniscato:** So sorry!

 **Nlresda123:** Oh my! Ahaha.

 **whatnameshallitake** : That's a pretty good theory. Ahaha. You'll just have to wait and see! Thank you so much!

 **Hannah.W _:_** This was set after Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to Hogwarts. Probably in the years that their children went to Hogwarts...I should have included them then. Ahaha.

 **Miki Fubuki:** Aweeee. I hope Jack is making up for his mistake now!

 **ZERO-xxx:** HELL YA. Pitch is! And JELSA COMING RIGHT UP!

Until tomorrow!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	40. Sixth Year - Part 5

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Part 5**

"W-what?"

"I – I love you, Elsa Arendelle," he said, all in a rush. "I have loved you since third year. I loved you then and I'm in love with you now."

"Loved me?" Elsa whispered in disbelief, "If…if you loved me… then why did you ask Tooth to the Yule Ball? Why did you leave me alone for all these months? Why didn't you tell me until now!?"

By the end of it, she was yelling, breathless in all her anger.

"Because…because," he hesitated, words cutting off in his throat. "Because, I'm a _Mudblood_ , Elsa. And – and… you deserve better."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter! I need to go back and fix the mistake I made in the last chapter! Gosh, I need a beta reader. -.- It's so hard to get a full conversation out in 100 words.

 **Miki Fubuki:** Well, he's got a lot of explaining to do doesn't he?

 **whatnameshallitake:** Finally, FINALLY, he said 'I love you' after SIX YEARS! I definitely won't be discontinuing. I am going through this to the end!

 **awsomegirl101:** Sorry! Well, we'll have to see if Hans gets punished or not! I probably can't include the main three's children - probably because it's too difficult and it's already so late into the story that it'll be odd to add new characters.

 **danieltruong1917:** Oh no. Can I appease you with popcorn and Coke?

 **Nlresda123:** YES. I am sorry. God, I need a beta reader.

 **Lemniscato:** I am back on it. . Sorry.

Until tomorrow!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	41. Sixth Year - Part 6

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Part 6**

She stared at him.

"I didn't care! I _don't_ care!" she yelled.

"But I _did_!" he yelled back, "you are part of the Noble Houses, Elsa. I couldn't. I _can't_. I-I asked Tooth to the ball because I didn't want to… tempt myself into asking you. A-and when you – when you pulled away from us, from Anna, and from me. I thought – I thought that would be best to distance myself from you and – ow!"

Elsa abruptly stomped on his foot.

Jack hissed in pain, hobbling on the spot.

"I guess I deserved that." He said with a humourless chuckle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter!

 **Author's Comment** : Elsa stomped on his foot. Ahaha. I like that.

Thank you to:

 **AurelianRebels, Alice, rodina2000, Furiyan, Miki Fubuki, Lemniscato, whatnameshallitake, KenzoJelsa, so-in-her-own-head, danieltruong1917, Ice-ice-elsa,** and **Nlresda123**.

 **AurelianRebels:** Private message - we talk business. =P

 **Alice:** Ah. It was a grammatical error. I still haven't had the opportunity to go back and fix it. It was just a minor error.

 **Furiyan:** I agree. As the author who knew what Jack was going through, I really, really badly wanted to defend him. But it would ruin the story if I did.

 **Miki Fubuki:** Aweeee. Poor Jack - can't catch a break can he? Ahaha.

 **Lemniscato:** Your help is greatly appreciated every time! I am going to continue Glacius in Jack's perspective in the future, and I wanted to expand on Pitch and Jack's relationship as well.

 **whatnameshallitake:** I rather see Jack with his face red with frustration and helplessness than pink with blush. Ahaha. But that's just my own interpretation. The reader's interpretation is what really matters. I am glad you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

 **KenzoJelsa:** Yes! Jack's back in the good books. No longer on the naughty list!

 **so-in-her-own-head:** I think Elsa's got the violence covered. Ahaha. No need for frying pans.

 **danieltruong1917:** Um. Another chapter? How about some upcoming Jelsa moments? Any more products I can get you?

 **Ice-ice-elsa:** HAPPYSAD! It's not a bad thing. This chapter is a little angsty too.

 **Nlresda123:** Pfffttt! You're review got me laughing more than I should. Update. Yes. Yes. I update now. Da?

Until tomorrow!

Affectionately Yours,  
 _Eirene_


	42. Sixth Year - Part 7

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Part 7**

"Bloody right you did!" she yelled. "You think I _cared_ about your blood status, Jack? My family doesn't care either!"

"You're an idiot, Jack!" Elsa screamed. She cornered him against the wall and began throwing punches at him. "A. Big. Fat. Stupid. Idiot!"

He tried dodged them.

"Hey – ow! I know – ow! I'm an idiot. I'm sorry! Ow, Elsa! Stop!" Jack finally grabbed Elsa's hands, holding onto them.

She was crying then, more out of anger than sadness.

"You bloody oaf," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"You stupid fool."

"I know."

"I love you too!" she yelled.

"I – _what_?"

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** I tried to add in some British insults and swears, but I can't attempt to be British to save my life. Pure Canadian at heart. Eh!

Thank you to:

 **rodina2000, Nlresda123, so-in-her-own-head, danieltruong1917, Awsomegirl101, Lemniscato,** and **Miki Fubuki**

for reviewing!

 **rodina2000:** More violence! Hell ya, did Jack deserve it!

 **Nlresda123:** Da! Yes. You're hilarious!

 **danieltruong1917:** O.O Forgive me, Emperor. I will not fail you again!

 **Awsomegirl101:** Ahhh. The old professors. I'd love to include them. But I just pretty much kicked out all of the original _Harry Potter_ characters and replaced them with the _Frozen_ and _Rise of the Guardians_ cast.

 **Lemniscato:** Oh! Can you give me the names of the story? I would love to check it out. I was looking for some new fanfiction to read. =D

 **Miki Fubuki:** Ahahaha. We can leave the violence up to Anna. She might do it. =P

Until tomorrow!

Affectionately,  
 _Eirene_


	43. Sixth Year - Part 8

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Part 8**

"You're such an idiot, Jack," she said, breathlessly. "I thought you knew! I wanted you to ask me to the ball. I wanted to ask you, myself! And when you _didn't_."

"Elsa – "

"And after the Yule Ball, I couldn't stand being near you because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried so hard to avoid you. I thought that I'd eventually get over you.

"Elsa – "

"But then I heard the stories of your pranks – _stupid pranks!_ And then you started to show up in my dreams. My _dreams,_ Jack!"

"Elsa – "

" _W_ hat!?"

"May I kiss you?"

" _Yes_!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I can't reply to reviews today, sorry, everyone. I love talking to you all though.

 **Author's Comments:** He isn't getting off that easily - I can tell you that much.

Until tomorrow!

Affectionately,  
 _Eirene_


	44. Sixth Year - Part 9

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Part 9**

His hand running through her hair.

Her hand pressed against his neck.

Soft caresses.

Warm lips.

 _A kiss._

When they broke apart, she pushed him away.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet. I'm still angry – still _furious, Jackson Overland!"_

"I know," he replied, "But if it changes anything, I couldn't get you out of my mind either."

"It doesn't."

"When you left the Yule Ball, I wanted to chase after you, to comfort you. But I thought I couldn't. I thought I _shouldn't_."

"This was Pitchiner's fault wasn't it – the whole _Mudblood_ thing."

"It was mine. For believing him."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am so sick, guys. I am just gonna run off and sleep it off. I'll reply to all your reviews. Promise!

Until tomorrow.

Affectionately,  
 _Eirene_


	45. Sixth Year - Part 10

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Part 10**

"When – when did you start believing him?"

"I don't know…it just started to bother me," he said. "And I felt so – so _ashamed_ for being around you, for, for dragging you down."

"You didn't – "

"But Elsa, I _felt_ like I _was._ And then, I started to…to fall for you and – and – and I thought that I shouldn't! So I pulled away from you, hoping that I could forget. But I couldn't. And I have loved you since third year, Elsa. Third year –"

And Elsa promptly shut him up with another kiss.

"I've loved you since third year too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Posting chapter because I love you guys and I made a promise. Will not be replying to reviews because I need to sleep.

Until tomorrow!

Cordially,  
 _EireneHarmonia_


	46. Sixth Year - Finale

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Sixth Year: Finale**

So Elsa and Jack reconciled. She apologized to him (for stepping on his foot and punching him) and he apologized to her. They spent their days reclaiming the months they've missed with each other.

Kristoff and Anna become closer friends as well. It was becoming apparent that a romantic-line was blooming between the pair.

The sisters decided to spend Christmas at Hogwarts in the company of their remaining friends (North, Sanderson, Toothiana, and Aster graduated the year before). Then, with Anna's scheming, Jack and Elsa found themselves under a mistletoe and as traditional goes, he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter! And this is the end of Sixth Year!

 **Author's Comment:** Horray! Jack and Elsa have reconciled and things are coming to a close with Glacius. We have roughly 8 chapters left (I might add more) before the end. Here we go!

 **Thank you to:**

 **Miki Fubuki, danieltruong1917, ice-ice-elsa, Lemniscato, so-in-her-own-head, alice, awsomgirl101,** for **whatnameshallitake**

 **for reviewing!**

 **Miki Fubuki:** Ahaha! I am sorry for not replying for so long. I loved writing in the punching. It was great! Man, poor Jack is getting a beating not only from Elsa but from the readers too. Ahaha.

 **danieltruong1917:** But kissing is cool... (just like bowties and fezes)

 **ice-ice-elsa:** Thank you so much for your praise and your well wishes!

 **Lemniscato:** I really like how you interpret my writing and look at it stylistically as well. You are seeing things I didn't see while writing it and when you tell me, it's awesome! Ahaha, you make me sound like a talented writer when I honestly have no clue what I am doing.

 **so-in-her-own-head:** Ahaha. Sort of like a buffering period. =P

 **alice:** Well, if you were angry enough and you loved him for three years, maybe? Emotions do things to people. =D

 **awsomgirl101:** Thank you so much for the well wishes. I am glad you are enjoying it!

 **whatnameshallitake:** I think I might just extend Sixth Year. It felt wrong just to cut it off especially when this is such a critical moment in their relationship. Now, it's just wrapping things up.

Until tomorrow, everyone!

Affectionately,  
 _Eirene_


	47. Seventh Year - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Seventh Year: Part 1**

Seventh year came much too soon for Elsa as she realized that her schooling years were coming to a close. It was N.E.W.T years and Elsa was becoming more and more stressed as the year went by. Jack was considering a career as an Auror. Anna wanted to continue playing Quidditch and wanted to become a professional player (albeit she had some time left before she had to decide).

Elsa still didn't know what she wanted to do yet and it was beginning to worry her.

"You will figure it out eventually," Jack said, "And I'll be here to help."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Four chapters today because I have neglected you guys for a while. Also, we have a beta-reader! AurelianRebels! Horray!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	48. Seventh Year - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Seventh Year: Part 2**

Hans has left Anna alone for the most part, after that punch, his pride was hurt and he clearly didn't want to mess with her again. Even on the Quidditch field, he gave her a wide berth. Kozmotis Pitchiner also graduated the year before, much to Jack and Elsa's relief – they both wished they'd never have to run into the man again.

Kristoff and Anna officially became a couple during Halloween and when Elsa received a letter from North the following day, the said Ravenclaw demanded that Jack pay up for the two made a bet.

Jack lost five Galleons.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : It's time to tie up loose ends. It doesn't feel right leaving Hans and Pitch with just this chapter. So I might consider doing a little more with them.

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	49. Seventh Year - Part 3

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Seventh Year: Part 3**

He snuck up on her while she was studying in the library and began throwing Chocolate Frogs at her until she noticed. Her stress levels were increasing as the days passed and as the NEWTs approached, Elsa grew more and more anxious, snapping at even the littlest things. Anna started to avoid her older sister – just until exams passed.

But Jack was apparently alright with getting barked at and having the occasional hex thrown at him.

After throwing nearly seven Chocolate Frogs at the Ravenclaw's textbook, she finally snapped and a spark of ice flew from her untouched wand.

"What, Jack?!"

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** Anna's probably like: ehhh, the sister's going a little crazy. I'll leave her to her boyfriend. Ahaha. And I think it's pretty obvious that both Elsa and Jack have an affinity for ice magic.

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	50. Seventh Year - Part 4

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Seventh Year: Part 4**

She glared at him, the ice spilling from her wand and frosting the table. Elsa always had an affinity for ice magic (as did Jack too).

"You didn't come to dinner," Jack stated innocently, "So I brought you some of your favourites."

"Jack, I don't have time to –"

"Eat warm and hearty pork-pie?" he asked, pulling out a plate from a basket he kept hidden beneath the table.

"Jack, you know I have –"

"Always loved this chocolate-tart?" he said, pushing another plate of food towards her.

She stared at the dish and slammed her book shut.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

* * *

Author's Note: That's all for today's installments of chapters.

Thank you to:

 **alice,** **awsomegirl101** , **Lemniscato, Furiyan, ElsaWilson, Hana, Izzy,** and **Olivia**

for reviewing last chapter!

 **alice:** In the heat of the moment, sh*t goes down. Ahaha. Sorry for the bad language. Ahen.

 **awsomegirl:** Ooh. That would have been fun. But it's too late to add something like that. Besides, it's sort of an irrelevant detail to the story. Ahaha. And thanks for the compliment! Um, I had to Google search Ross Lynch, so I think he's a singer, right? If Google's right? I haven't really listened to any of his music or anything, so I can't form an opinion! Ahaha. I've love to help you or give you tips if you want. Ahaha.

 **Lemniscato:** I love you. You are such a boost to myself esteem, especially with University decides to consistently backhand me across the face.

 **Furiyan:** Jack is known as a troublemaker and mischief maker, so it's probably more common for him to be the one constantly messing up. Poor guy. He can't ever catch a break. Curve ball. I wish I had the talent to throw one right now. But it's really wrapping things up. Ahaha.

 **ElsaWilson:** _Glacius_ is a story written in a series of 100 word chapters. It's just the stylistic choice I made for writing this piece.

 **Hana:** GIRL! WHAT'S UP!

 **Izzy:** It's alright if you don't review! Reading and enjoying it is good enough! Ahaha, I totally understand your wariness and it's good that you are. I hope you are enjoying everything thus far!

Until tomorrow!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	51. Seventh Year - Part 5

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. Th

* * *

 **Seventh Year: Part 5**

"When?" she asked.

"When what?" he questioned.

"When did you fall in love – when did you realize?" she said.

"Hm, when I saw you with your hair down. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said.

"That's it? You fell in love because you thought I looked pretty."

"Beautiful, not pretty," he corrected.

"You're shallow," she accused.

"That was when I realized that you were beautiful," Jack continued, "But when I fell in love with you, that was in the library when you stood up for me against Pitchiner. Then I realized that I'd fallen."

* * *

Thank you to:

 **ice-ice-elsa, Lemniscato, rodina2000, Miki Fubuki, Awesomegirl101,** and **whatnameshallitake**

for reviewing!

 **ice-ice-elsa** : Ahaha!

 **Lemniscato:** University is so good at smack downs. Ahaha. Kiss my self-confidence good bye! And Jack is normally so playful, ahaha. It's nice to get back to that normality after like... fourth, fifth, and sixth year being so... tense! Ahaha.

 **rodina2000:** I am so happy you are enjoying it.

 **Miki Fubuki:** Ahaha.

 **Awsomegirl101** : Ahaha. I'll check it out. I don't have Twitter and I probably won't get Twitter. Social media makes little sense to me and I have soul of a 50-year-old trapped in the body of a 20-year-old. If you want, we can talk over fanfiction private messaging. Unfortunately, people can read your comments. So, if you want, I will delete the comment with your Twitter name.

 **whatnameshallitake:** Isn't it adorable? I really enjoyed writing scenes like that. It's alright! School always takes priority and congratulations on the job well done! AurelianRebels is super helpful. =D And thanks so much for the praise!

Until tomorrow!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


	52. Seventh Year - Part 6

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Seventh Year: Part 6**

"When did you realize?" he asked her, shuffling over and draping an arm over her shoulder. She put her notebook down (for Elsa was constantly studying).

"I don't remember," she replied after a long pause, "It just sort of… happened. One day you were just Jack and then the next…you were more than just Jack."

"'Just Jack,' pft," he said, "that was all I was to you? 'Just Jack?'"

"Well, I'm sorry for not being as sappily romantic as you are."

"I'm not!"

"You _asked_ before kissing me."

"True."

"Remind me how that went again?"

"What?"

"Just kiss me, Jack."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Guys. The next chapter is the finale.**

 **Until tomorrow.**

Cordially, **  
** _EireneHarmonia_


	53. Seventh Year - Finale

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story

* * *

 **Seventh Year: Finale**

Their final Christmas at Hogwarts passed by in soft colours of white and the familiar scents of gingerbread and peppermint. The sisters and Kristoff went to stay with Jack and his family for the holidays, enjoying a classic Muggle Christmas instead (a certain strawberry-blonde nearly burnt down the Overland's kitchen while trying to make dinner).

Finals came and went and both Elsa's and Jack's N.E.W.T.s went well.

Jack was accepted into the Auror's training program and the Headmistress at Hogwarts had offered her a position as the new Charms professor

Elsa could not be happier with what the future held.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry guys that this is taking so long. I love you all, it's just my time is running short because of the amount of work that is now piling in October. This is the end! There is one chapter left! Here we go!


	54. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters and settings from _Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood_ , _Frozen_ , and _Harry Potter_ which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, the Walt Disney Company, and J.K. Rowling respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

 **Epilogue – 5 Years Later**

"Professor Arendelle is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

"Wasn't she the Charms professor last year though?"

"Yes, but she's brilliant - she could teach anything. She's famous for her talent of ice magic."

The whispering students hushed as the sounds of clicking heels on stone floors approached the classroom and in walked the beautiful Professor Elsa Arendelle with a thin textbook in hand.

Beside her was a tall, lanky man with pure-white hair.

The girls in the class nearly screamed at the sight of him and the boys' jaws dropped.

"Good afternoon, class. Welcome to another year of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Professor Arendelle" she said, putting the book down onto the front desk. The man beside her leaned against the front of the table, putting his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Though this is the first day of classes," she continued, "I will not be lecturing you, but rather you'll be having a guest lecturer. You probably all heard of him or saw him on Chocolate Frog trading cards. He is a famed Auror, known for putting away many criminals in Azkaban. I present: Jackson Overland."

Jack smiled and waved.

"So, students," he started, "Do you have any questions?"

Then chaos erupted.

* * *

"What rowdy students you have this year, Professor Arendelle," Jack commented when Elsa dismissed her class.

"It only happens when you're here, Jack."

"I've gotten more 'are you seeing anyone' questions this year than I've ever gotten before," he laughed.

"Such a shame you are taken," Elsa said.

"Forever, if she'll let me.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Geez, I'm trying to be romantic and you keep shutting me down, Professor Arendelle!" he whined.

"I don't understand, Jack."

He took her hand in his, pressing his lips against her knuckles.

"I'm asking you to marry me, Elsa."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This has taken a lot longer than what I would have imaged. The October midterm and assignment rush slapped me across the face and I just finished writing a short story for my Creative Writing course. But now it's complete! We are done guys! I hope you enjoyed the journey! I'll continue with random chapters of Jack's story too, but they'll be sparse and randomly scattered.

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who commented, reviewed, followed, and favourited!

Your support means the world to me!

Until the next chapter!

Cordially,  
 _Eirene_


End file.
